


Numb

by schweinstgrs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Drugs, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs
Summary: Nico is in a darkroom in a club. He doesn't know how long he's been there or how many men he's went through. But he isn't going to stop just yet.
Kudos: 13





	Numb

Nico wasn’t even sure what day it was anymore. But he was sure that he was still having the time off his life. Completely unrestricted and fully relishing in the anonymity and debauchery of the infamous dark rooms that his country had to offer.

He had been in there for over 24 hours, he had to be sure of that. His body was coated in layers of sweat and other body fluids. The seed of many men who had had their way with him during his time here. Bent over and fucked within an inch of his life, being filled up every single time. He was just another face in the crowd at this point. The young bucks of the clubbing world just saw him as a hot piece of ass to have fun with. Not the 2016 Formula 1 world champion. _The man who beat Lewis Hamilton._

He was sure that he had put his party days behind him. He told Viv that. He was a family man now, with children and a respectable reputation to keep up on YouTube and in the healthy living circles. He was a businessman, an investor, an entrepreneur.

_A whore off his face scrambling for more drugs._

The music was still pounding away on the dance floor, but it was more muted here. Most of the dark rooms were full, and Nico could see bodies writhing around under the red lights. He noticed a young man poking his head into the room. He stumbled a few steps forward, into Nico’s lair.

Nico sat up and slid his hand across the thin mattress to grab a small glass bottle. He weakly popped the cap off and huffed it. After a few moments of breathing in, he held his hand out as a cue for the boy to join him.

Nico couldn’t make out his face, due to the lighting and being high. But he ran his hands over the boy’s chest and giggled as he felt the toned muscles. He gently pulled him down so that they were both sitting on the bed. The boy produced a small packet of coke from his pocket and Nico hummed in his approval. The boy was stiff. Nico was completely naked and stank of sex and shame. But he still needed more. He was insatiable. The boy took the packet and sprinkled some on the small table beside the bed. He cut it into small lines with the card the club had provided him and turned to look at Nico. Nico happily obliged and snorted the powder up, tilting his head up and letting out a moan. The boy followed suit.

Nico leaned in to kiss him. But the boy wrapped both of his hands around Nico’s throat to stop him.

“I’m not a fucking fag.” He growled.

Nico was barely listening as the drugs were working away at his exhausted body. He tried to kiss the boy again but was shoved onto his knees. He clenched his jaw and chattered his teeth together with anticipation as the boy let go of him and worked his trousers down, freeing his hard cock. Nico nuzzled into it immediately, relishing in the musk. The boy looked down at him, sheepishly putting his hands in his hair. Nico opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out obscenely as he opened his throat to accommodate the beautiful cock that was laid out for him. His throat took it all in one go, and the bristle of pubes tickled Nico’s nostrils.

“Fucking hell, fuck me.” The boy sounded completely winded.

Cocaine had a tendency to completely numb the users throat. Nico had a tendency of offering himself to men in clubs when he was away from home. It was a mutually beneficial relationship.

The boy continued to fuck his throat mercilessly, his blunt nails digging into Nico’s scalp as he pulled him back and forth on his cock. Long strings of saliva were dribbling out of Nico’s mouth due to the pace as well as his body completely being out of it. He hummed with giddiness as he felt his throat being tickled and wanted more. However, the boy stopped for a moment and got out his phone. Now, usually in these types of establishments mobile phones were not allowed. Same goes for any reflective surfaces. This ensured absolute privacy and anonymity to do whatever you pleased with whoever. But some people got around these rules now and then. He peeled off the sticker that was covering his camera and put the flashlight on and shone it on Nico’s face. Nico winced for a moment and held his hand to cover his eyes from the harsh light before wrapping it around the cock in front of him and began placing little kisses on the tip, like this boy was his dearest lover who he was so desperate to please. Nico was always desperate to please, even if it was with complete strangers.

The boy suddenly recognised who was sucking his cock. _Wasn’t it that F1 driver? Mercedes or whatever? Yeah…didn’t he win the championship? Nico Rosberg! That’s it! Nico Rosberg is sucking my cock like a fucking slut._

He began recording the glorious sight in front of him. Nico was not aware of this and was mumbling for him to fuck his throat again. He obliged the _Formula 1 World Champion_ and opened Snapchat and began posting to his story. He shakily typed out:

_nico rosberg sucking cock lol better than my gf_

Nico was wriggling and writhing to get some desperately needed friction from the sticky floor to try and come for the umpteenth time tonight. His cock was swollen and angry from being over stimulated. If he did come at this point, it would be a dry and painful orgasm. The boy gritted his teeth and pulled out from Nico’s mouth and began furiously jerking himself to try and reach his climax. Without warning, he let out a guttural groan and spilled onto Nico’s face, making sure that he covered it whilst still recording.

“Smile for the camera, _Nico_.”

Nico gasped out as the warm sticky fluid painted his face and he poked his tongue out to hungrily lick as much as he could off before sticking his tongue out to show the boy how well he had done, still oblivious to being filmed. He grabbed the small glass bottle and took another huff before he smiled lazily and did a peace sign to the camera.

He took a few photos as well, just for good measure. A disgusting reminder of his encounter. Nico Rosberg, a sticky, sweaty, disgusting mess; covered in cum from god knows the amount of men. On his knees desperate for cock, poppers and coke. Well, time to leave him wallowing in this vile pit of debauchery. He had gotten what he’d came here for. He tucked himself back into his trousers and silently left the room.

Nico slithered back onto the bed and huffed from the small bottle again, not aware that his phone was going wild with notifications. Tonight, he was a nobody. A vessel for cock and drugs. He would have the deal with the consequences of things tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> who wouldn't want to see Nico going at it at the back of the Berghain?
> 
> based off these two pictures here - https://imgur.com/a/ZX2jLxA & https://imgur.com/a/UfDQUmO  
> the anonymous male is over the age of 18. This story came about after talking with a mutual that Nico would most definitely be aware that cocaine makes your throat numb and he would take advantage of that.
> 
> my tumblr - hakkinens


End file.
